YuYu Hakusho meets Harry Potter
by Pendragon's Girl
Summary: i own neither series! the characters of both series meet but not til chap 2!
1. Getting Started

Chapter 1 – Getting Started

Yuka left when the mother wolf came back. She picked up her bag and started walking. She would need to find a place to stay.

"Hey there," Mugen Jinoshi called out to a girl passing by. "You look like you could use a place to stay for a while! You can stay at my school if you like. You even get to have a dorm all to yourself until the school year starts."

Yuka looked around. "Me?" She asked pointing to herself. Her tail swished. "A school?"

"Yes you," Mugen answered. "Come here and hold onto my hand. I will take you there by special means. Then you will get sorted into the house that best suits your personality."

Yuka smiled. "Ok. Are there animals there?" She grasped his hand. "I'm Yuka by the way."

Yuka was awed by the size of the school. She saw a few squirrels run into a dark forest. She desperately wanted to know what this person thought of her. But she didn't want to read his mind.

"There is no need to be so shocked," Mugen told Yuka. "Besides you have a different name than what I am used to. 'Yuka.' What does that mean? Not to be nosy or anything but I am just simply curious about it."

He led her toward the front door of the school. Mugen saw that she was scared yet she held herself well and didn't show it through her tough yet young exterior. He smiled at her to show that he didn't mean her harm in any way.

"I hate my name." She looked down embarrassed. "No one told me what it meant. So when is my first class? And where?" She walked briskly beside him.

"Technically speaking," Mugen answered, "your first class will be..." he thought for a long moment. " DoubleCharms, followed by Double Transfiguration. After lunch you will have Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic. However, I will teach you one day a week about your family for a couple hours in the morning."

As he opened the door, he caught a big whiff of what the cooks were making for dinner. He thought he smelled roasted chicken and a honey baked ham (both of which for his favorites and popular among the students). Yuka paused next to him after he stepped into the main Entrance Hall.

"It's quite alright," Mugen answered.

Then he lead her to one of the upper stories. "Follow me, young lady. _Cherry rhubarb pie!_"

The door swung inward to reveal an office lavishly decorated with the earliest of antiques from the earlier 1900's. Everything was in shades of reds and blues and even a light lavender runner stretched across the desk. Mugen snapped and a chair of a reddish blue appeared in front of the desk which he stepped behind so that he was facing the young girl. He motioned for her to place her things down next to her chair knowing that he would have to explain a lot of things before moving on to the actual lessons.

Yuka smiled and her tail swished. She turned to Mugen. "What is Charms?" She smiled again her canine teeth flashed. Suddenly she smelled something...wonderful. Her mouth watered, how long had it been since she last ate? "When is it time to eat?" She sniffed the air again. Her ears turned away from the smell and to a loud noise. "What is that? Is somebody fighting?"

"Charms is a class that has to do with casting magic spells. Magic spells are things that can be...Oh hell I can't even begin to explain what magic sells are. We eat in about..." he looked out the window at the position of the sun, "an hour. If you want something now, I will make an exception and allow you to eat here in my office. That noise you hear is nothing of major importance at the moment. Nobody's fighting and you can calm down, Yuka."

Yuka smiled but it was hard. Like most animals she could sense tension in the air. She curled her tail around her and sat down. Her ears drooped. "I will wait to eat with everyone else. I'm sure that some people would be angry if we ate before them."

"Honestly, I don't mind in the least and I will explain why you don't eat with everyone," Mugen answered. "Nobody hates anybody here, Yuka. What happens here stays here. And I do not mind that you have your tail and ears out, Yuka, but do you think that you could go all human in front of the other older students for me?"

He snapped again and a small plate appeared in front of Yuka. On it was a turkey sandwich, and a bag of potato chips.

"All human?" She touched her ears. "I'll try." She concentrated and put her hand to where her ears used to be. They were gone. "Wow! I've never done that before!" She ran her tongue over her teeth. Her canines were still there. "This feels funny," She said, and bit into the sandwich.

"Don't worry so much about it, Yuka," Mugen told her. "I would know because when I was growing up, before my parents died, we always went around in either our full demon form or our half and half form. It takes some getting used to but I promise that you will get better at it and more used to it from time to time."

He smiled at her. He teleported behind her to look at her neck and saw that she had the mark that most half demons have from birth. Mugen was full demon but he was also half of two different species: cat, which was his mother, and wolf, which was his father. He reached up to feel the spot on his neck where he knew his spot was. His was more proclaimed than Yuka's ever will be.

Mugen teleported back to his seat. He saw the startled look on the young girl's face. That's when a knock came to his door.

"Come in," he called to the person on the other side of the door. "Oh, Mr. Potter," he said. "Here is a new student that will be starting here along with you and the rest of the school. This is Yuka, she is seventeen and still getting used to the idea of being around normal humans and wizards. Yuka, this is Mr. Harry Potter."

Yuka smiled at him. "Hello, Harry."

She noticed the scar on his forehead and wondered about it. She would find that out in a little bit, right now she wanted to find out where his housing arrangements were. "We're in the same place," she said happily and turned back around.

"Now Yuka," Mugen started, "Mr. Potter will be your guide until you are comfortable with your surroundings. And with each other."

With that he disappeared in a wisp of smoke. Yuka realized that she was alone with Harry. She quickly hid her ears and tail.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"No big deal," Harry answered. "What sort of demon are you anyway, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I think wolf." She looked quizzically at his scar. "If you're a demon it should be on the back of your neck. Not your forehead."

"Um well I'm not a demon," Harry answered. "I am human. I got this scar when I was a year old from the worst known wizard of our time, Lord Voldemort. Well not exactly worst known but best known evil wizard I guess is how you would put it."

Yuka smiled. "Do you know when charms is? I don't want to be late on my first day."

"Follow me. I think that it will be starting in about 10 minutes," Harry answered. "I know my way around this school just about as well as some of the other students that are about to graduate. Like me and my two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Harry smiled and motioned for her to follow him out into the hallway and towards the charms classroom and Professor Flitwick. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw that Yuka hadn't budged.

"Ok." She followed hesitantly. Lot's of thoughts that weren't hers were flowing in. She shook her head to clear them. Most were scary. She hurried to catch him. "Will your friends like me? This is the most people I've been around in a long time."

"I don't see why not," Harry answered. "Besides you don't have to be so scared of everything you hear or see around here. Like a couple years ago, there was a teacher, Umbridge, that was absolute torture on everybody because she thought that instead of giving us hands on experience with spells, like what professors Moody and Lupin did the previous two years, that we would learn from reading and that we would be too scared to actually do anything really 'out of our league' as she put it. Personally I was excited when Professor Jinoshi showed up and took up all duties for McGonagall after Dumbledore died last year. I threatened to never come back and start my training as an Auror right after that. Then I heard that Professor Jinoshi was doing both duties of being the headmaster AND teaching classes in DADA, I came back anyway and thought to finish out my education. And after Snape ran off with Malfoy and truly never returned, I was grateful because I never wanted to see both those gits for a good long time until the time for fighting comes up again. Am I talking too much or what? Oh good we're here! You will absolutely love Professor Flitwick within the first few classes, I promise. Not only that but he loves new students. He drooled over how well Hermione had done her levitation spell back in the first year. I thought it was funny!"

Harry took a deep breath and allowed Yuka to step past him into the charms classroom.

Yuka stepped into the room. She was automatically pelted with thoughts. She grimaced and tried to put up a mind block. She sat where Harry pointed and looked around. She was really nervous, and was fighting her 'normal' parts not to show.

"Try to stay calm," Harry whispered behind her. "Just sit down and act as normal as possible."

Yuka nodded. "Everyone here are big thinkers. Aren't they?" She took a deep breath to relax herself. A bit of her ear started to come up but she forced it away. She would need to work on that.

"Well yeah. It's NEWT year for the seventh years, meaning that those in this class have passed their Charms OWLs with at least an acceptable or better. Now all we have to do is take the NEWTs and hope against all odds that we pass and get the job that we want. Unlike the Weasley twins, Fred and George, a couple years ago when Umbridge was around trying to 'clean up Dumbledore's mess' as she put it."

At this point tiny Professor Flitwick climbed atop his stack of books and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, including Yuka's.

Yuka looked up. Even her human ears were better than most. She heard the rustle of feathers outside. 'Owls? Newts? Aren't those animals?' She looked hard at Professor Flitwick. She wanted to go into his mind to get the answers but didn't want to cheat.

"Don't worry so much," Harry whispered to her. "Professor Flitwick is a very good teacher. Just try not to pry into his mind too much because then he will get very upset that you have violated his mental privacy and all that crazy stuff. I know you have mind reading capabilities but try not to use them around here. People will start to think that you are Voldemort in disguise or something."

"Who is Voldemort?" She whispered back.

"Voldemort is a wizard like me only ten times worse and very evil and into the Dark Arts. Sort of reminds me of Snape only twice as bad, you know? Snape is the old Potions Master that ran off last year with a fellow student, Draco Malfoy. I am just grateful that nobody here wants to kill me or hate me for being alive anymore because of my parents and what happened in the past."

This was way to confusing for her. "Okay. Gotcha." 'Ya. Right.' She listened hard to the teacher. She just wanted to learn what she was supposed to learn.

Harry rolled his eyes to his two best friends and smiled. "Well here goes nothing for Flitwick. She is definitely going to throw him for a major loop if you get me. Ron! Do you mind!!! I do NOT want to look like an idiot in front of a newbie. Hermione do you think that you could get Yuka some decent set of sheets. I saw her carrying some when I was in the Headmaster's office and they looked rather ratty like someone or something has been chewing on them for years."

Hermione nodded as Ron looked down at his parchment and started doodling Fluer Delacour's name on the blank sheet, his ears turning as red as his flaming hair.

Yuka walked out of class. Others kept looking at her strangely. She wanted to change into her wolf form and attack them! She gripped her new books tighter. She concentrated on keeping her normal parts from showing.

Harry raced out of the room after her. "Yuka, wait up!"

When he caught up to her, he put his hand on her shoulder. Apparently she didn't like being touched so Harry removed his hand as quickly as if he had touched a red hot Snitch. "Yuka, please tell me what's wrong?"

"They think things about me that I don't like. I want to hack into their fears and show them that I'm not to be toyed with. They want to ask me questions that I don't want to answer." She looked at him. "Why are they scared?" She asked. Her canine teeth flashed.

"They' re scared because they don't know you well enough yet. I know the feeling too well. Being ignored by your peers is the worst feeling that anyone can have, especially if you are famous like me for something like defeating Voldemort and not even remembering what happened. But that was a while back when the Weasley twins were still around. Now they own their own joke store in Diagon Alley. That's where all of the wizarding world get all of their house and garden supplies here in England. It's also where the students get all their school supplies like books, ink, quills, and parchment. Not only that but you can also get Quidditch supplies like a broomstick and handle polishers and the sort. It's a little too hard to explain about Quidditch right now. However Professor Flitwick will be wondering where we are and why we haven't returned to class by now."

Harry led the way back to the charms classroom. Yuka walked sulkily with him. Being ignored she could handle. One of the more rude thoughts about her that she encountered, she returned with a student's worst fear. Spiders. The student started to scream and she hid a smile as she sat down.

"Yuka!" Harry scolded. "Ron shut up would you?! We're right in the middle of class! Hermione would you shut him up for me please... never mind... _Silencio_!"

The screaming stopped and now Ron was sitting there in his seat as dumbfounded as the day he was born.

Yuka laughed. "Ok. But it was funny."

"Don't you ever let that happen again. Especially not in front of a teacher, Yuka! Now what was the counter spell? Hermione is better at it than either one of us freaks."

Hermione muttered the counter spell and Ron coughed to see if his vocal chords were damaged from all the screaming he did. Harry near about fell off his chair with all the silent laughing he was doing on both Yuka and Ron's behalf. As hard as he tried Harry couldn't stop smiling every time he looked at Yuka and Ron. That's when it hit him. They would make a better couple than Ron and Lavender ever did two years earlier during their fifth year.

"Yuka," Harry whispered. "Do you think that you would want to go out with Ron? I know that he would hate you every time you pulled the spider trick on him but at least it will keep him in line. Please? For the sake of all our friendships with each other."

"D-date him?" She looked at him. "He _is_ kind of cute."

Harry nudged Ron in the ribs and whispered to him that Yuka would be willing to date him. Ron looked shocked. He whispered back to Harry that he would sleep on it after dinner that night. Harry told this to Yuka just as the bell rang. Harry stood to leave and looked back over his shoulder to see that Yuka again was rather still and hesitant about going anywhere on the school grounds.

Yuka sniffed the air. "Where to now?" She followed hesitantly.

"Now we go to dinner," Harry replied. "Being that you have started so late in the day, professor Jinoshi will be get you caught up in the other three classes that you have missed today in your private lessons in a few days."

With that Harry lead the way to the Great Hall for the last meal of the day after classes. Then Harry felt the sharp pain that he usually associated with Voldemort shoot through his head along his scar line. he stopped and felt someone bump into him from behind. He looked at the person with utter hatred and saw that it was Yuka.

"I'm sorry, Yuka," he said quietly, his expression softening. "I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that sometimes I get these pains in my scar and I don't have room to think about what I might do to those around me, including Ron and Hermione. Will you forgive me for that?"

"Yes." She walked with him. She glanced nervously around. She brought her ears up momentarily then hid them again. "Um. I'm not very hungry. I think I'll take a walk." She dashed out of the room before he could stop her. Once outside she sighed and turned into her full wolf form. Then she dashed into the woods.

Harry was confused. Yuka obviously never really liked being around people because of how she grew up. He understood that but only to a certain extent. Harry had grown up in a household where he was shunned by what remained of his family for his entire life... that is until he was accepted to Hogwarts and made friends with the Weasley family (Ron, Ginny, Percy, the twins, Bill, and Charlie) and Hermione.

"I swear that girl will never make friends the way she acts. Well I guess that the Golden Trio has yet to officially become the Fab Four this year! Come on, guys. I'm hungry. Let's eat!"

Yuka watched the school from the shadows of the woods. She had never been in these ones before. They were very creepy. She flicked her tail and looked around. She heard a growl to her left and spun around. She trembled at the sight she saw. It resembled a wolf except it stood on two feet. It was very scrawny and had a hungry look in it's eye. She was too scared to move. She sent a hasty thought to Ron. Since she had already tapped into his mind once it would be much easier. _'Help!'_ She thought. _'Please!'_

Ron jerked up from what he was eating and looked around. "Did you two hear something?" he asked around a mouthful of food.

"No," Harry and Hermione answered together.

"Well I could have sworn that I had heard something like a call for help or something. Which direction did you say that Yuka ran off in Harry?"

"Toward the forest," came the frightened reply.

The three friends stood up at once and raced out of the Great Hall shoving past fellow students as they went and much to the surprise of many of them. Cho and Marietta were two of them. Both rolled their eyes in exasperation.

When they got to the forest, they stopped dead in their tracks. There was Yuka and what resembled an unfed and lanky wolf standing upright like it was part human, part animal. That's when it hit Harry that it was Lupin, their teacher from their third year and Harry's private tutor on the Patronus charm.

"Yuka run!" Harry shouted at the small white wolf that he knew to be his newest friend. "Run! Now! I know this beast! It's our teacher from third year! NOW RUN!"

Harry saw the hesitation that he would learn to associate with Yuka when she was scared and uneasy. "Yuka!"

Yuka listened. She dashed away from the thing. She looked back over her shoulder to see it following her. _'What have I gotten myself into?!_' She thought desperately.

Harry, Ron and Hermione dashed after the wolf-thing that had somehow leaped over their heads after they had gotten between it and Yuka. Harry saw Yuka running as fast as she could yet the werewolf was still hot on her trail.

"Please, dear gods, if Lupin should catch Yuka, I would never forgive myself and don't let him remember this at all," Harry panted to himself as he raced alongside Ron and Hermione. "Yuka! Go toward the school! he's not willing to let the students see him in his wolf form! we'll stay here to make sure that he doesn't come after you!" Small hesitation. "YUKA! GO! NOW!"

She didn't want students to see her in her wolf form either but she did as she was told. She accidentally barreled into a student who began to scream. _'This would be funny if I had planned on it!'_ she thought. When she noticed he was no longer following her she changed to her human form. She changed in mid stride and fell. She lay on the walkway, her tail and ears visible and wished to die.

Harry, Ron and Hermione barreled into the former teacher knocking him over. Harry had forgotten that it was a night of the full moon and that Lupin was in the wolf loop as he called it these days. Hermione conjured up some strings from her wand and the threesome tied the werewolf up to his disagreement.

Mugen Jinoshi heard a nearby racket in the forest. He walked toward it to see three students that he recognized as Harry and his two friends, Weasley and Granger. They were wrestling with what looked like a werewolf. After a two minute fuss they finally managed to tie it and move away. Harry turned toward the headmaster with a startled look on his face.

"It's alright, Harry," Mugen whispered. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes, Headmaster," Harry replied. "This is Professor Lupin. We would have used the full body bind but we were scared that it would keep him in his wolf form past dawn. I sent Yuka back to the school because she was out here alone when Professor Lupin saw her. What should we do, sir?"

Mugen looked at him with deep despair weighing on his heart. "Take him to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey will know what to do with him until morning."

Yuka sat up and looked at the horrified students. Her cheeks burned and she quickly hid her wolf parts. Then she stood up and ran to her room.

Mugen's neck hair suddenly stood on end. He looked in the direction of the school. He changed into his wolfish feline form and took off toward the front door of the school. As soon as he reached the doors, he changed to human form and raced inside just in time to see Yuka race off toward the Gryffindor girl's dormitories. He heaved a sigh of exasperation as he raced after her to see if he could calm the 17 year old girl down enough to eat something and see the nurse.

As soon as he reached the portrait of the pink silked fat lady, he panted the password and flung the portrait wide only to come face to face with a scared looking first year. he smiled then took off up the stairs to the girl's dorms three at a time so that wouldn't have time to change on him like they had so many times on the boy students.

"Yuka, dear," he whispered through her dorm door. "It's alright. The other students don't hate you. I promise. They just have to get used to the idea of a student that has mind reading capabilities like yours. Would you be willing to come with me to my office and eat something then go to Madam Pomfrey about possible injuries?"

He waited patiently for her answer.

She nodded. Tears staining her cheeks. "They saw me in my wolf form." She sniffed. "Humans are so difficult to understand." She followed him. "I didn't hurt anybody did I?"

"Nobody was hurt," he answered. "I mean for injuries that you might have gotten from your escape from Lupin just now. And don't worry so much about being hated. I was easily accepted after what went down with Lupin four years ago. Humans aren't that difficult to understand. Besides you haven't been here long enough to judge anyone. They don't even know you that well because you are so quiet and self entertaining. Please just come with me and I will sort everything out."

He motioned for her to follow him. When he saw her hesitate, he knew something was wrong.

"Are you sure?" She rung her hands. "I can already hear their thoughts about me." She ran to him and clung to his robe. "They think I'm like him!" She buried her face in his chest. "Harry, Ron and Hermione are the only ones who don't mind me. They're nice."

"Absolutely, my dear girl. Besides you are nothing like Lupin. You can control your changing. He can't. That is what makes the two of you so very different and so very unique on your own. I don't mind you but then again I am the headmaster...You may call me crazy for asking you this but are you willing to become my adoptive daughter when the year is over in June? Please, Yuka. You need a family more than anyone else here at Hogwarts."

As soon as he asked, he regretted it but he knew it was for both of their own goods. He needed a child's love to keep him straight and she needed the love of a father more so than Harry.

"Are...are you serious?" she looked at him with hope. "I would love that!" She looked at him puzzled. "What's wrong with Harry?"

"Nothing's wrong with Harry except that he has a family that cares about him. Of course they don't show it very well but they do care for him like he is their own. And yes I am very serious about you becoming my adoptive daughter. With your parents being dead and all I would like for you to have a family again. Besides my dad died before I was born and my mother died in childbirth. I was raised in an orphanage with my twin brother, Youkai, until I was accepted to Hogwarts. My presence was kept a secret for only one reason: the other students would have rejected me for my pyrokinesis and teleportation abilities. Not only that but my transformations as well. You see, if you are too scared to admit to yourself that you are your own person then people will be scared of you especially in the future."

"I will try to prove myself to them." She smiled. "Can I tell my...friends?"

"Yes you may tell your friends," Mugen said softly.

Yuka smiled then ran off to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Yuka sat at a desk in the library thumbing through books on wolves. She was getting finished with the fourth one when a picture caught her eye. "Dad?" she asked quietly aloud. It was in fact, two pictures of her father. One in his wolf form and the other in his human form. She quickly closed the book and snuck up to her room with it.

Mugen saw her race out of the room with a slight spring in her step.

When Harry Ron and Hermione heard the news, they were ecstatic for their new friend. Then when they were done celebrating with each other, they turned back to talk to Yuka about it when they saw her racing back to the school and possibly the library.

"YOUNG LADY! If you wish to check out a book then I will let you. All you have to do is ask me!"

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. She just didn't want anyone to see what she was getting. "May I take this one?" She hid the title.

Madam Pince attempted to pry Yuka's fingers away from the title but to no avail so she sighed and nodded in exasperation. She would check the forbidden section of the library to see if any went missing. Especially one by the author of the book that Yuka had with her.

Mugen paced his office and wondered how Harry and his two friends were taking the news of Yuka becoming his adopted daughter when a knock came to his door and he told his guest to enter without hesitation in his voice. It was Harry Ron and Hermione.

"Ah yes just the students I wanted to see," he mumbled. "Please take a seat and allow me to explain why I am thinking of adopting Yuka..."

So Mugen explained everything about Yuka being an orphan and how he needed the love of a child because he didn't have a wife or children of his own. It took about an hour for him to get through it all because of all the questions that the golden trio were asking him.

Yuka sat in her room staring at the pictures of her father. She traced the pictures. "My dad." She hadn't seen him for so long.

After all questions were asked, Mugen allowed the golden trio to go to their respective dorms to get some rest after the struggle with the ex-professor Remus Lupin. Mugen then teleported to Yuka's room to see her outlining the pictures of a wolf demon in human and wolf form. He knew that he was this girl's father. Mugen audibly cleared his throat and saw Yuka jump about a foot in the air.

"Oh um hello!" She quickly shut the book and stood up. "Just doing some reading..."

"On what if I may ask? If it has to do with your biological father, then please continue what you were doing. I was just wanting to see how you were doing with taking in the news about being my adoptive daughter is all. It's almost time for lights out but I will allow you to stay up later just this one time. Hermione will be coming up in a few moments so be prepared to get your head chewed off. Just tell her I said that it was alright for you to stay up after lights out. Good night, Yuka, Darling."

With that, Mugen teleported back to his office and sat down in his chair, yawning widely and stretching like a feline as was customary for his breed. He then pulled out a pad of parchment, a quill and some ink the color of Harry's eyes. he quickly scribbled out an entry that he sealed tightly in an envelope. Mugen handed the envelope to his pet owl, Razor, allowing the horned barn owl to take off out the open window. Aside from Fawkes, the phoenix he inherited upon becoming the headmaster, Razor was his only pet. He had a kitten that he dubbed Scratch when he was a child but the orphanage wouldn't let him keep it upon entry.

Yuka smiled. "Goodnight." When he left she opened the book again. Now she was looking for others of her 'breed' as the man who had tried to capture her had said. She was astounded at the number of them. She had allowed her ears and tail to be out. Suddenly her ears swiveled to a sound. She perked her head up. "Must be Hermione..." She put the book under the pillow and laid down.

Hermione stepped into the room to see that Yuka was already seemingly asleep. What she didn't know was that Mugen had told Yuka that she could stay up past lights out.

Harry and Ron on the other hand were talking in their dorms about how Mugen Jinoshi, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, was thinking of adopting a current student at the end of the year. Just as Harry was about to complain that no one was going to adopt him except for Sirius, a tapping noise was coming from the window on the opposite side of his bed. He peeked through the curtains to see his snowy white owl, Hedwig.


	2. The YuYu Hakusho Gang Shows Up

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor YuYu Hakusho. They are owned by their respective creators and if I did own both series, I WOULDN'T be here writing Fan Fictions!

Chapter 2 - The YuYu Hakusho Gang Shows Up (And Youko Kurama Falls in Love)

"Hedwig! What have you got for me girl?" the snowy owl hopped inside as to where she was standing on Harry's bedside table with a small package tied to her left leg. Harry quickly untied it and opened it to find a rather small bright blood red ruby in silver mesh hanging from a silver chain. Almost as soon as he touched it, it started to glow with an "eerie otherworldly glow," as aunt petunia used to say.

A moment or two passed before the glowing stopped and Harry and Ron could look at the pendant again. Standing before them was a small group of four young people (or so they thought because two were Hiei and Youko Kurama. The other two were Yusuke and Kuwabara).

"Why are we here?" Kuwabara asked like the idiot he was. "And who are you two freaks of nature?"

Yusuke jabbed him in the ribs and introduced everyone. "You'll have to excuse Kuwabara's idiocy because he didn't enough oxygen at birth, if you get my drift," Hiei explained in flawless English. "The rest of us were just about to get down to fighting in a tournament before we were somehow transported here."

"Koenma!" Yusuke shouted at the ceiling. "Show yourself before I get Botan to strangle you, you little pacifier sucking twerp."

A soft pop was heard as a small child appeared beside Yusuke's head. "You called, Yusuke?"

"Why are we here, you jerk off of a ruler?"

"Because you are needed here, my friend. Now if you will excuse me I have other business to attend to and so does Botan. Ta-ta." The child waved and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Yuka sat up in bed. She had drifted to sleep. She slipped out of her sheets and put on her shoes and clothes. She had sensed something strange. Although everything was strange here. She changed into her wolf form and slipped out of the dorm.

"Um who was that?" Harry asked Youko Kurama. "And why are your ears showing? Aren't you scared that people will want to touch them or freak out when they see them?"

"Well not really," Kurama answered. "I show my ears because I am not scared of what I am like the young girl standing outside your door this very moment. That was Koenma, the son of the judge of the dead, King Yama. Botan is - was - Yusuke's guide to the river Styx when he died the first time in a car accident. Now she helps Koenma by keeping Yusuke in line when it comes down to it. Tell the young girl to come in. I am starting to get irritable when someone listens to me talk."

Yuka was still in her wolf form but realizing that he had heard her she slipped in and changed back. She let her wolf parts show. "Hello. My name is Yuka." She looked at his ears. "I like your ears."

"Thank you," Youko Kurama responded. "I am a fox demon. You look to be a wolf demon. Am I correct?"

"Yeah," Harry answered for her. "She is a wolf demon. How did you know, anyway?"

"I would know the difference between two different species of demons, boy. now I know that Yusuke and Kuwabara will be hungry, so where are your kitchens?"

"Hey, Kurama," Kuwabara said the idiot that he was. "could you ask where the kitchens are? Yusuke and I are pretty hungry. Hiei is too for all that matter."

Hiei rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his companion. _Why must I be surrounded by idiots like this? But he is my...friend (grimace) in a way, I guess._ "Yes I am hungry as well. Let's go to the kitchen. And do you have any sweet snow?"

Harry looked puzzled by this. "Ice cream," Yusuke muttered. "Only Hiei man."

Yuka was delighted. "I'll show you the kitchens."

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Harry and Ron shrugged and followed the young girl out of the room and out of the Gryffindor common room through the hole behind the portrait of a rather rotund Lady in a pink silk dress.

After descending many flights of stairs, tickling the pear of the fruit portrait, and entering the kitchen, a seemingly loud squealing met the tender ears of the two animal demons. Accompanying the squealing was a small bundle that had attached itself to Harry's legs, its speech muffled by his face being buried in the fabric of Harry's pants.

"Hello to you, too, Dobby," Harry smiled patting the hatted head softly. "I would say that I would like to introduce you to my companions but how can I if your face is buried in my pants around my knees?"

Yuka glared at the thing. "What is that?"

"This? This is Dobby, ex-house elf of the Malfoy family. He was set free about 5 years ago to an unknowing Lucius Malfoy," Harry said. "Dobby these are my friends, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yuka. You do remember Ron too right?"

Dobby let go of Harry's legs and looked at the group before him and nodding to each person in turn.

Yuka knelt down to look at him better. "You're an elf? Wow, uh, hi. I'm Yuka." She stood up again. "Harry. What is he doing here?"

"He's here because Dumbledore 'hired' him. I didn't find out until two years later, when the Weasley twins sent me, Hermione, and Ron down here for something...do you remember what it was for, Ron?"

Ron shrugged and the others looked confused beyond comprehension. Kurama and Hiei were probably the only two that actually got half of what Harry was saying and trying to explain to Yuka, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Then something happened that threw everyone off and set Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei muttering among themselves about demons and smelling one near.

Dobby squeaked as�Professor Jinoshi�showed up in a puff of smoke.

"Ah yes! New exchange students from Japan, I presume? Let me guess: Yusuke Urameshi, who just came into his inheritance from his demon ancestor; Kazuma Kuwabara, with the hieghtened sixth sense that isn't as strong as his older sister's; Hiei Jaganshi, the fire demon castoff that was born of an ice maiden and also twin brother to Yukina; and finally, Youko Kurama, AKA Shuichi Minamino, the 900 year old fox demon that disappeared only to be rediscovered as the human child who has tried countless times to leave his human mother but couldn't because he values her life over his own over the years."

The four exchange students look confused beyond their years. "How do you know so much about us when we haven't even introduced ourselves? I mean yeah, you got everything hit on the head of the nail but...why and how?"

"Simple: I did my homework on the demon world and it's most wanted list at the orphanage where I grew up at," came the distracted reply.

Yuka smiled. "Now that I know who you are..." She nodded to the Headmaster. "We just came to get some ice cream."

"Oh really?" Hiei asked sarcastically. "What is ice cream?"

Yusuke muttered somthing in Hiei's ear and crystal clear comprehension dawned on the small fire demons' facial features. "From now on call it sweet snow because that is the only way that Hiei knows it as. But I mean why would an animal hybrid demon like yourself, sir, know so much yet so little about us? I mean like I said earlier, you pretty much summed everything up in a few words but that isn't eactly everything there is to know about us. Like who trained us for the first dark tournament and how were we chosen to be aprentices to this person that trained me and Kuwabara?"

"Genkai," Mugen answered. "She chose you through process of elimination and how well you did on her 'training' course surrounding her shrine. She also decided who to train because of your spirit energy and how well you handle yourself under pressure, especially that of the Dark Tournaments. And yes I mean both of them and the one that Yusuke proposed to what's-his-face in the demon world."

Now Yusuke and the others looked really confused, Harry, Yuka and Ron most of all.

"Well I guess that sums everything up!" Yuka said cheerfully. _'Yea right! I got more questions than ever!'_

"Um, if you don't mind me asking," Yusuke started, "but how do you really know so much about us, sir? I mean yeah you pretty much summed everything up about us and the Dark Tournaments and all but why bring us here and why tell us to do the homework that you know all four of us are going to fail no matter what?"

"Well,"�Jinoshi said. "Let's just say that I have my fields of practice ready for you to train in in case you want me to help you do something like your homework and your English writing skills. For you see I am also helping a new student in her studies: Yuka here."

Yuka looked at them. "They're coming here as well?" She smiled. _'Yay! The one with ears like me is coming here!'_

"Yes, Yuka, they are going to be attending the classes that I have with you,"�Jinoshi answered. "Now, Kurama, what do you like to be called? I would like to know so that I can tell the students. 'Kurama' or 'Shuichi'?"

"Shuichi to the students. Kurama to you and the people before you," Kurama answered, politely. "By the way, this girl here ...Yuka?...she is a pretty specimen that I would like to get to know better. Shall we walk, Miss Yuka?"

Kurama held his arm out to her waiting for her to grab hold and say yes to him.

Yuka smiled and blushed. "Sure. Lead the way." She took his arm and they walked away._ 'I think I'm going to like it here.'_

Kurama winked at�the Headmaster�to show that he could trust the fox demon with a fresh student.�He smiled knowingly and allowed them to walk off together toward the lake.

"So what do you like to do in your spare time if I may ask it of you, my lady?" Kurama asked gently, inhaling her scent of youth. "How old are you if I may ask that of you as well?"

She enjoyed being outside. She sighed happily. "I am seventeen and I enjoy playing with peoples minds, but only when they upset me. I mainly like to be in my wolf form and explore the darker parts of the forest. I have found runes and such but nothing big. Except...I found this." She reached into the pocket on her dress and pulled out a talisman. "I can't make out what it says but it intreges me." A pair of eyes were etched onto one side of it. On the other side was words. "I don't think it's English." She handed it to him.

Kurama took the small trinket from her and closely examined the eyes then the writing. That's when he recognized it. It was the talisman that had belonged to his father, Kitchitaka. "How did you find this?" he asked her, quietly. "Tell me you didn't find this in a tomb in the forest, please?"

He knew his eyes were large and pleading. He knew that his father didn't want his tomb discovered by anyone but his offspring. Kurama was holding the very key that would unlock the tomb of his father and set the world into a fightng and stealing frenzy.

"Yuka please tell me how and where you found this," he pleaded.

She frowned. "It was in a hole in a cave. I was sleeping there one night and I found it. Why what's wrong?"

"This is the key to my father's tomb," he answered wearily. "I knew he was buried somewhere outside of Japan, but I never knew that he was buried halfway around the world here in England. Show me where this cave is and promise me that you will not tell anyone else about this including Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara. They must never know that I have found Father's tomb. I bet more than anything he turned in his very coffin when you picked this up. Please guide me to this cave that you found this in, My Lady."

He saw Yuka's face contort with fear and frustration and confusion about everyhting that she just heard from this fox demon that she had only just met. Kurama smiled in hopes that he would somehow comfort the turmoil that he knew was now tearing her apart. He sent a mental sentence to her that only she could hear: _I promise not to hurt you, my lady. For this I am grateful that I have met you. Understand that we were destined to meet this day. I have never felt this way toward anyone except my younger sister after Father died. I love you, Yuka._

Yuka was sure her mouth fell onto the ground at this point. She sent him a mental reply. _You...you can speak silently like I can? And you love me?_ She grinned broadly. "This way." Then she changed into her wolf form and darted off, knowing he would follow.

_Yes, of course, and I am deeply grateful for our meeting tonight in Harry's room, my lady. I now hold you in the highest of regards for not only finding the key but for finding the tomb as well, my lady. Our destinies were entertwinded from the moment of your birth, my lady. That is why I say that I love you._ With that he kissed her on the forehead before she raced off into the forest in her wolf form. He followed her and soon saw a cave that looked oddly familiar to him.

When Yuka got to the cave she stopped and changed back. "This is it. I wasn't able to see it very well considering it was raining and I was exauhsted."


	3. Meeting Kurama's Father

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR YUYU HAKUSHO!! Though sometimes I wish I did because of my obsession with some of the characters.

"Don't worry," he answered. "I didn't even realize that it was raining but I have noticed that you are crying. Why if I may, lady?"

Kurama stopped next to her and saw her ragged breathing from running so hard and so far. _Please answer me lady,_ he whispered in her mind. _I want to know why you are crying. I will not tell anyone else I promise, lady. By the way, I have news that you might want to hear before I open this tomb._

He saw her look at him and felt her wonder and confusion.

"Every time I am around people I feel...out of place. I know that Mugen has agreed to take me as his daughter but what I read..." The tears fell harder. "The people at the school set out the poison that made my father ill and killed him. How can I stay around people who did that?" She was glad when he put his arms around her to hold her.

He held her close enough that he could feel her heart beating against his ribcage. "You're right, lady," he whispered into her hair. "Why would you want to stay around people like that? I will make sure that Mugen takes good care of you no matter what. I will be there when you need me more than anything, lady. Don't let this get you down because I have news that is less stressing than your father." _how do I put this to a 17 year old girl that I had only just met?_ "Yuka, lady, you are to be my wife when ever you are ready to become the mother of a child."

She looked up at him. Smiling through her tears. "No one has cared so much about me." But then she frowned. "What do you mean the mother of a child?"

"We are to be married when you are ready," he replied. "There was a prophecy made about a hundred years ago that a fox demon thief turned warrior for humanity was to wed a wolf demon girl that attended a magical school in England. I am that fox demon and you are that wolf demon, lady. You are also of royal wolf lineage through your mother if you are wondering why I am calling you lady."

Her eyes grew wide. "Holy cow." She laughed. "I can't believe this!" She hugged him. "I'm ready whenever you are." She smiled._ 'Now I understand why I felt so tied to him when I first saw him.'_

Kurama smiled to himself as she hugged him. Never will he ever feel like this again for some one like Yuka. "Tonight I will tell Mugen and the others about this and I will see if I can get us to the Japanese underworld to be married by either Koenma or King Yama himself," Kurama told her quietly. "Now let's go to the school and tell Mugen of our dilemma and the prophecy about us. Please don't worry about this, lady. I will take care of everything for us from now on."

With that Kurama lead her back to the school and the dorm room where he was sure that everyone still was.

Yuka's mind was spinning._ 'Royalty. Marriage. It's like a fairy tale!'_ She smiled up at her fiancée. "This is the best day of my life." She held onto his arm. "And I'm ready for whatever comes our way."

_Good because so am I,_ he mentally replied. With that he lead her to the school and toward the dorm rooms of the 7th year Gryffindor boys.

Whenever they arrived, Hermione had joined the ranks and was asking questions about who everyone was and where Yuka and Kurama were. Kurama cleared his throat to announce their arrival in the room. Hermione jumped a foot in the air as she turned to see the two demons standing there looped arm in arm.

"Professor Jinoshi, with your permission, I would like to take Yuka to the Japanese underworld for our marriage in a few days," Kurama said directly to the Hogwarts headmaster. "Before you answer though, I will explain everything in detail what I had explained to Yuka before our return here tonight. There was a prophecy made about a hundred years ago about a fox demon thief turned humanitarian warrior would marry a wolf demon girl attending a magical school in England who is of royal lineage. I am that fox demon and Yuka is that wolf demon. I told her that whenever she is ready to be married and bear my children, all she had to do was give me her word that she was ready. Which she is. Now please understand that we are to not be separated until after our first 6 months of marriage, which will be around the time that the school year ends. And the adoption papers will be arriving the day after the last day of the term."

Mugen looked stunned as did Hiei, Yusuke and the others. Never before had they heard the fox demon say so much in one sitting before. Kurama looked at his fiancée out of the corner of his eye and smiled trying to hold back a laugh at the faces around him. Yuka was standing next to him and shaking with silent laughter.

Yuka smiled. "Kurama has vowed to watch over me. I have found a...secret of this school that I wished I had not. Kurama has said that he will make sure that I am protected and cared for."

"It is true, sir, that I have vowed to watch over her no matter what happens and no matter what we may come across on our trip to the underworld. We leave in three days time. Be ready, my lady, my love, and my life. Professor, Hermione, Ron, Harry, guys." Kurama nodded to each in turn as he said their name and turned on his heel to race back into the forest to the tomb of his father, the key held tightly in his hand. Upon his arrival, he stopped and looked at the cave with a heaviness on his heart.

"Forgive me, Father, for not finding this tomb sooner than now. I will be getting married to Yuka in a few days. I ask for your blessing, Father." He entered the cave and placed the small round key in the indention on the floor. An eerily red glow filled Kurama's vision for not but a moment before he found himself looking at his father's well preserved features. In his fox from, Kitchitaka was a wonder to behold. A fox demon with the purest of silver colored fur and the brightest golden eyes ever known. when Kurama used his courage, he looked down from Kitchitaka's face and saw that his lower half was in demon form and the upper was in human form. Kurama guessed that his father wanted the underworld to know that he was a full demon instead of a half-breed. It broke his heart to know that Yuka was a half-breed. He lived his life trying to find the right person to become his mate. That is until he met Yuka earlier that evening, of course. Kurama reached up to fetch the key and allow his father to rest in peace for the final time before walking slowly back to the school for a bed and something to eat.

When Kurama had left Yuka sighed. "I love him." She looked over at Ron. "Sorry about our date. I don't think it's going to work out." She walked out of the men's dorms and into the girl's. Most of the witches around her were awake and asking questions. She smiled. Her normal parts were showing but they didn't seem to mind. She explained to them what she could. Most of the girls sighed and said, "Ooh how romantic." Others were surprised at the fact that she was getting married. "Well I'm tired." She said. She then curled up on her bed.

Ron was devastated about the explanation. He really was beginning to like Yuka after the whole thing with the mind spider and all. Ron looked at his two best friends and shrugged. After the fox demon left, Hermione left and returned to her dorm with the other prefects. Harry rolled his eyes and waved goodnight to the headmaster and the other three exchange students. They disappeared and Ron joined him in his pursuit to sleep that night.

On the other hand: Kurama had fetched the key and watched as his father sunk back into the ground of the cave. his human body was worn out but his mind was still racing when he reached the dorms assigned to him, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke. he sent a mental map to his beloved Yuka in the girl's dorms telling her that he was safe and in the dorm that he shared with the other three Japanese guys. He got a quick emotional spurt of deep affection and love from Yuka. He sent it back only twice as strong.

Yuka felt it wash over her and she smiled. _'Girls are aloud in the guys dorms.'_ She reminded him. _'I wish I had met your father. And I wish that you had met mine.'_

_I agree, love,_ Kurama answered. I_f only you had been alive and ready when father was around. It breaks my heart to know that he hasn't even met the girl that I will be marrying in three days time. Come to me love and I will find an empty dorm for us to spend the night together in._

With that Kurama exited his dorm and went in search of an empty dorm for him to spend the night in with his beloved fiancée.

She smiled and snuck out of her dorm. _'Where are you? I don't want to make much noise.'_ She crept to the men's dorms.

He sent her a mental map of where he was heading and smiled at her consideration of not wanting to disturb the rest of the guys in the other dorms with trying to find him. He saw a door that was slightly ajar ahead and went toward it. As soon as he stepped up to the door, he felt a presence behind him that unsettled him and sent chills down his spine. he turned quickly enough to throw himself off balance and fall on his rear end (which didn't happen often enough) and saw that it was Hiei.

"What do you want, Hiei?" Kurama spat at him, climbing to his feet. "How many times do I have to tell you to never do that? Otherwise you're going to give me heart attack."

"I just wanted to know what you were doing," Hiei replied sarcastically. "Now why are you inviting _that girl_ up here for?"

"She is my fiancée and I want to spend time with her to get to know her better, my friend. Now if you don't mind, you will call her by her name, which just so happens to be Yuka. Now leave me be for the night. I want to be as alone as possible when she gets here."

He saw Hiei for but a moment before the fire demon "vibrated" away toward their assigned dorm. ((by "vibrate" I mean that he moved so quickly that he seemed as if he wasn't there to begin with.)) Kurama let out a sigh of relief and saw Yuka coming toward him with vigor.

She ran quickly and quietly towards him. _'No one woke did they?'_ She smiled as she ran into his arms, breathing in his scent.

"No one woke, love," he answered. "Hiei just wanted to know what I was doing with you tonight instead of staying in the dorm like the headmaster instructed us to do until he got the students used to the idea of demons and spirit detectives attending their school and staying in the same dorm as the Boy Who Lived, mind you."

He hugged her to him with all his strength but not hard enough to break any bones in her soft lithe young body.


	4. The Wedding

Chapter 4 – The Wedding

She smiled and sighed. "As long as no one else comes." She whispered. She went with him into the room. "I'm tired now."

"Then let us sleep," he whispered following her into the room.

Seeing that there was only the typical four-posters, Kurama went over to two of them and pushed them together to make a double bed for him and Yuka to share for the next two nights. He stripped off his shirt and climbed under the covers motioning for Yuka to follow his lead.

She smiled and climbed into the bed beside him. She put her arm over his chest and buried her face in his neck. "Good-night my love." She whispered. Then she drifted off to sleep.

"Good night dear heart," Kurama whispered back. "Sweet dreams. I will wake you at breakfast."

He held her close to him afraid that something (or someone like Hiei, Harry or Ron) would attempt to steal his dearest fiancé from under his nose during the night. Slowly weariness overcame his active mind and he slept peacefully for the first time in little more that 500 years.

About an hour or so later, Kurama awoke to feel a presence enter the room through the window that he had opened mentally before he reached the room earlier that night. He saw a young man no older than Yuka or Harry sitting on the window sill as if he owned the room.

"What do you want?" he asked quietly not waking Yuka as he slid from under the covers. "Why are you here? Dammit answer me!"

He growled the last sentence at the intruder. The person allowed the moonlight to fall on his face and Kurama instantly recognized the humanized form of the son of the King of the Judgment Gate, Koenma. "I am here to see how you are coping to being the fiancé of a half breed, my dear man," he grinned around his pacifier. "Now how is she doing? Don't look so shocked like you've never been asked that question before, man. You know how damn well I feel about it. The only girl that ever really loved you was a human girl that had to have her memory erased. I didn't not want you to go through with the marriage to that girl because of her heritage and what it would have done to Raizen's family line, Kurama."

Yuka growled in her sleep. She sat up quickly. "Kurama? What is it?" She asked, half asleep. She noticed the man on the sill and gasped. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" She drew closer instinctively to Kurama. She felt a bit safer when he put his arm around her.

"It's alright, love," he whispered. "It's just Koenma-sama. He was just leaving us to rest in peace. Go back to bed and get some sleep, lovely lady. I will be there shortly."

With that Kurama gently pushed Yuka back toward the bed and turned back to Koenma to tell him that everything was working out just fine only to see that the young man was back in his usual form of a binky sucking toddler.

Yuka went back under the blankets. "Very strange." She whispered to herself. She curled her tail around her and closed her eyes.

"Koenma, look," Kurama started. "I know that you're worried about me getting my heart broken again but this is different from the last girl I fell for. Yuka is level headed and smart for her age. She loves to joke around and laugh for the sake of others. I will be in the underworld with her in two days time. Just give her a chance to cope with the idea of being engaged to another demon. I promise to take care of her from now until the day I die. Now if you please I was enjoying my sleep until you so rudely interrupted it by trespassing. Now leave." 

With that Koenma disappeared to more than likely run to Yama with an extravagant tale about how Kurama beat him tirelessly for a half hour non-stop. Kurama let out a sigh of relief that the brat was gone and that he could return to his peaceful slumber with his fiancé. He climbed back under the covers and cuddled close to Yuka to tell her that nothing could harm them from now on. He felt her snuggle into his chest as he pulled her ever closer. _I love you, Yuka, my love,_ he whispered in her mind just before he drifted off to sleep.

((Fast forward.))

Yuka blinked as the sun streamed in through the open window. "What am I doing in here?" She glanced over at still sleeping Kurama and smiled. The events of the day came flooding back. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Good-morning sweet heart." She slipped out of the blankets and went to get dressed.

"Morning," he grumbled. "Why up so early, love? I smell breakfast."

He pulled her to him and kissed her lightly on the lips. He felt her smile and decided to let her go get dressed before both were late for the morning meal and classes. Just as he was about to pull his shirt from the night before on, Mugen teleported into the room, nearly giving Kurama a heart attack. Mugen handed Kurama 16 bundles of black clothe, then teleported back to the great hall to his seat at the head table. Kurama undid the white strings around one of the bundles to see that they were robes like what Harry, Ron and the other students were wearing, only these had a special patch where the house crest would be. It was a crescent moon over what looked like a silver ribbon surrounded by little pinpricks of white thread. It was later that he figured out that the silver ribbon was a river and the pinpricks of thread were stars.

When Yuka walked back into the room, he showed them to her. He could see the excitement in her eyes for him. _I think that the room of requirement is needed for our honeymoon and our usual suite here,_ he mentally told her as she flung herself into his arms nearly knocking him over onto his back on the rough carpet. _Yuka, love, I do not want to get rug burn before our wedding. It might be there when we get to the underworld. Besides my body hasn't been able to heal too well as of lately because I am getting older and my healing capabilities are becoming limited._

She pulled back. "Sorry love." She hugged him fiercely though. "I love your robes!" She gushed. "They're beautiful." She kissed him. "I'm just so excited! What is the underworld like?"

"Well it's really like a major city only slightly more authentic, sort of like Kyoto in Japan or a few cities in Italy," he answered. "I get around so that is why I know about Italy. I never knew that someone could love robes that I just received. Let me get these other robes to the rest of the gang and I will tell you everything you want to know about the underworld, alright, love?"

With that he picked up the other 15 bundles and headed to the dorm that Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke were in. After he arrived at the room that his friends were staying in, Kurama heard arguing between Hiei and Yusuke about who would be the best man in his wedding to Yuka. Kurama barged in without knocking and everything went disturbingly and quietly still. Hiei looked like a deer in the headlights (as the saying goes) and Yusuke looked like he had just seen the ghost of his ancestor, Raizen.

Yuka had followed him. She smiled at the others. "Why stop talking as soon as we come in?" She slipped her arm through Kurama's. She swished her tail. "Classes begin very soon. Breakfast comes first though."

Hiei and Kuwabara looked dumbfounded and Yusuke still looked like he had seen Raizen's ghost. "Guys, look, school robes," Kurama said handing 12 of the remaining 15 bundles to the respective people. He guessed that there were four for each of them on his way down and he kept the three that he knew would fit him just like the one back in the dorm that he was currently sharing with Yuka.

"You're right, lovely lady," Kurama whispered. "but I doubt that the other students will want to be left out of having private classes with the head master." B_ecause every one of them is either to snotty to appreciate the beauty in life like love or too idiotic to even realize that there is love in the world,_ he said mentally to Yuka.

She kissed his cheek. "I love you so much." She sighed. "Let's go to breakfast."

"Yes let's go to breakfast," he agreed, feeling her soft lips on his cheek. "I love you more than you know. After this pack your things and get ready to leave. Besides I want to know this school's layout before I get totally lost when trying to find my way to either the headmaster's office or my classes."

With that Kurama allowed himself to be dragged out of the room and toward the Great Hall for breakfast with the other students.

((Fast forward two days))

The day of the wedding finally arrived and Kurama was giddy with excitement. He was dressed in the typical underworld wedding apparel. It was a decadently decorated formfitting top of the finest silk. The needlework was what bought Kurama in the first place because it reminded him of the crest on the robes that Mugen Jinoshi had given him a few days before with stars surrounding a crescent moon over a thin sliver of silver ribbon that was to signify the flowing river of life for all races and kinds. He had on a pair of loose pants the same color of the ribbon of river that ran along the bottom hem of the shirt. In his hands he clasped the very thing that would signify the bond between the fox demon and the young half breed wolf. It was a small wooden box with light red velvet lining and a black velvet cushion. On this cushion rested a specially handcrafted pendant that Kurama had put half of his soul into for safe keeping. Now the real problem was getting Yuka to put a little of her soul into so that it could rest safely in a desk drawer of King Yama.

Yuka stared at herself in the mirror. She could hardly recognize herself. She wore a long off white gown that had no sleeves. Delicate white, silk flowers bordered the bottom. Around her waist was a string of pearls. In the center was the same design that was on Kurama's suit. She smiled and ran her hands over the smooth silk. She had gloves that went up to her elbows. Her smile faded a bit. "I wish Daddy could be here."

Kurama heard the music start and saw his beloved being walked out by none other that Koenma himself in human form. She looked dazzling in her soft off white sleeveless gown. He could tell that she was scared, happy and sad all at once.

_What's the matter, love?_ he mentally asked worried that he had missed something while she was getting ready. _You look like you are happy, scared and sad all at once. This is supposed to be the best day of our lives. Let us go back the home that I had Koenma prepared for us after the ceremony._

_I'm okay, my love. I just wish my parents could see me._ She now beamed as she walked down the isle towards her very soon to be husband. She felt her heart swell with pride when she saw him. He was extremely handsome in his suit. She stopped in front of him and smiled. _I am ready for whatever life will throw our way._

_So am I love,_ he answered. _Now come and a small part of your soul will soon join mine, love. And thank you for the compliment on my looking handsome,_ he added. O_r did you forget that I am an empath as well?_ The music stopped as soon as Yuka was beside him. King Yama started on his long speech about how joyous this day was for the underworld and how everyone should be happy for the souls that would soon be joined together, meaning the two standing before him.

At long last, he got to the part were the two would exchange vows and Yuka's soul would join Kurama's in the pendant that was sitting between their knees (they were kneeling after King Yama started to talk) on the black velvet pillow in the red velvet lined box.

A slight glow surrounded Yuka as King Yama started to chant something unknown to anyone present. Kurama could see that Yuka was shivering with fear. A thin tendril reached out from the glowing girl and reached toward the pendant. It touched the pendant, drew back for but a second, and wrapped itself around it. The tendril broke its contact with yuka and "sunk" into the small item which glowed a bright reddish purple color before returning to its natural state of silver. Yama picked it up and hung the light chain around his neck and smiled at the two sitting before him signaling that the ceremony was done and that they should enjoy themselves the rest of the afternoon. Kurama smiled at Yuka, grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out of the small building and toward a seemingly horseless wagon until Yuka saw that it was being pulled by two extremely thin, scaly horses with slimy leathery wings tucked up against their bodies. They were threstrals. Yuka knew about them because of the way that harry and a few other students thought about them in between classes. Kurama knew about them through Yuka and the mental link that they always had going. Kurama wasn't scared of them and he knew that Yuka wasn't by the way that she held herself and how she kept her feelings hidden from his empathy skills.

When they entered wagon she smiled. "Was that my spirit? Was that it joining yours?" She snuggled against him. "My husband..."

"Yes love that was your spirit joining mine inside the pendant that king Yama put around his neck," Kurama replied. "Now that we are married, I think that we should have a bit of fun in the home Koenma prepared for us." He smiled devilishly at her, knowing that she couldn't resist him for much longer than she already had.

((Fast forward a few days. They are back at the school and they are in the headmaster's office))

"You have to be a bit more forceful when you want to cast this," Mugen was saying to the transfer students. "I do believe that Kurama and Yuka are the only two getting the hang of this particular spell."

Yuka smiled. Then frowned when another wave of nausea hit her. She had blocked her thoughts from Kurama for the past few weeks. She knew it made him uneasy but she didn't want him worrying about her being sick._ 'Why do I feel so crummy?'_

Kurama was worried about Yuka because every time he tried to reconnect their mental link he ran into a steel wall. That's when he knew that something was definitely up so he decided to talk to Mugen about his worries for his wife. He arrived at the statue that "guarded" the headmaster's office, touched it and it leapt aside allowing him to climb the slowly upward spiraling staircase. He knocked on the door and Mugen bid him to come in.

"I wanted to talk to you about Yuka, sir," Kurama said breathlessly as a wave of pain swept over him. "She hasn't been responding to my mental prods for the last couple of weeks and I have been starting to get worried about her. Do you know what could be causing this? She's been avoiding me as well whenever we're on our way to classes. If you could just check in on her I would be deeply grateful to you."

"I see your problem," Mugen replied. "In fact I think that you can find her in the girl's restroom on the second floor. It's haunted by a ghost of a young girl that died around 50 years ago. It's been out of order ever since. Now go check on your beloved."

With that Kurama raced toward the second floor girl's bathroom to see if his wife was alright. He was scared more than he was worried because his thought processes lead him to one final conclusion: Yuka committed suicide and was stuck in this haunted bathroom where no one would find her. _Please be safe love. I don't want to lose you, not now, not so soon after our wedding, _he thought to himself.


	5. Noelle

Chapter 5 - Noelle

Yuka had been sick in the bathroom for awhile. This was one that she knew would be empty. She groaned and clutched her stomach. She cringed again and vomited. Soon she was done and she stood up. She walked slowly to the sink and washed her face and hands.

Kurama burst through the door and saw Yuka standing at the sink washing her hands and face. His heart returned to its normal spot in his chest after falling to his stomach a hundred times over as he raced to the bathroom. He was grateful that his wife was alright and not lying dead on the floor with the ghost of a young girl standing over her and reveling in having a playmate after little more than 50 years.

She looked up as he came in. "Kurama? What are you doing here?" Another wave of nausea hit her and she accidentally opened the link again. "Dearest, you're white as a sheet."

"Let's just say that I am grateful to the gods of Japan that you are alright and not lying dead on the floor before me," Kurama answered. "I just want to know what's wrong is all, love. Besides I haven't seen you in about a week or so because you have been avoiding me both in the classroom and in the hallways. please tell me that you are alright and that you are not going to die on me?!" _please just let me touch you and know that you are not a ghost and that you are normally not this sick,_ he whispered to her mentally. _I love you too much to lose you now, lovely lady. Let me hold you and comfort you like on our wedding night after arriving at the house Koenma reserved._

She cringed as another wave of nausea hit her. _'I didn't want to worry you. I have felt like this for weeks.'_ She went to him and hugged him then kissed him. "I am no ghost."

_How long precisely?_ He asked. _I only want to know because I have been worried sick about you. Shall we go talk to Madame Pomfrey about this or do you want to wait for a few more weeks before the whole school finds out about you being pregnant, love? Trust me I know. I felt a small heart start to beat about a week and a half ago. You are with my child, lovely lady!_

Her mouth dropped open. "But...but, but, pregnant?" She stammered. Her eyes grew wide as saucers. "I...I'm not sure what to think right now. We'll do what you want." She supported herself with his arm. _'Let's go see Madame Pomfrey.'_ As they walked out of the bathroom she put a hand over where the baby would be. "I'm going to be a mother..."

"Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey," Kurama said leading away his beloved wife. "First I want to tell Mugen about this glorious news! Now let's get there before dinner starts. I want to see Madame Pomfrey after wards."

_Don't worry love I will not let anything happen to you,_ he mentally said to her hoping to comfort her in her pain. _I promise that Madame Pomfrey will do nothing to hurt you while I am here with you, love._

She trembled a bit. _'But won't Harry and Ron and Hermione be there?'_ She smiled though. "Oh well. They're my friends. And everyone will soon know sooner or later."

"that is if Ron can keep his oversized pie hole shut until after the child is born then I am sure that Mugen will tell the other students before it gets too out of hand." he planted a kiss on her head and continued to guide her toward the hospital wing and the nurse. _I wish that she wouldn't be too scared about being pregnant so soon after our wedding,_ he thought to himself careful to keep his own thoughts and concerns to himself without letting Yuka in on them and worrying her even more and causing harm to the baby. _Please dear gods let her live with me and the child that we will be having. I don't want to live as a single parent of the hybrid child that my wife is carrying._

Yuka was ecstatic but a tad frightened. She smiled at Kurama. _'Dearest, do you think that because you are demon and I am part demon it will affect the length of time before the baby is born?'_ She sighed happily and kissed him on the cheek.

_I can't be too sure but let's just hope that it isn't too long,_ he answered feeling her fear in his heart. _I think that if your human part is somewhat more dominant than what others think it is, then it will be a grueling nine months for the both of us if you get my drift. By the way, I think that you shouldn't be in classes after you start to show, which would probably be in the next four months. By then I am sure that Mugen will explain to the teachers and they will explain to the students._ He smiled and chuckled to himself at his sarcastic humor. ((A/N: I know it didn't make any since but just laugh with me here.)) At long last they arrived at the hospital wing and a constantly frantic Madame Pomfrey. Yuka was practically ripped from Kurama's grip and escorted to a bed at the back of the room.

Yuka laughed. She almost gasped as Madame Pomfrey dragged her away. "Madame Pomfrey please! I'm fine!" She laughed again when she was forced to sit on the bed. _'Kurama, darling, it's been almost two months. Do you really think it will take four more months for me to show?'_

_Yes, another four months will pass before you show, but other than that let Madame Pomfrey do her job,_ Kurama replied. _Besides she is good at what she does. Or so I've been told by Harry Ron and Hermione._ He chuckled to himself again as a wave of passionate love rolled over him from his wife that was sitting across the room.

He leaned against the wall next to the door as small yelps of pain escaped Yuka as she was probed and prodded by the school nurse. At long last, Madame Pomfrey was done with the young girl and she raced into Kurama's waiting embrace. _See that wasn't so bad now was it?_ He asked as the nurse confirmed his assumption about his young wife being pregnant with a fox wolf hybrid of sorts.

_'She wasn't poking you was she?'_ She replied and clung to him. _'Let's go tell Mugen now. I don't want to risk being prodded again.'_ She turned to Madame Pomfrey. "Thank you for your time." Then she practically dragged Kurama to the headmaster's office. She smiled at Harry, Ron, Hermione and the others who were gathered there. "We have some wonderful news." She said smiling.

Kurama almost felt his shoulder dislocate as Yuka dragged him towards Mugen's office. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara were there. "We're pregnant," Kurama muttered. "It'll be four more months before she shows and until then, I would like for her to not be bothered with too much schoolwork from the teachers."

Mugen nodded and smiled. Hiei translated this for the other two Japanese boys in the room. Harry Ron and Hermione just stood there with the dumbest look on their faces. "But how can she be pregnant if you just got married?" Ron squeaked. "Not unless..." he never finished his sentence as Kurama nodded at what Ron wanted to know. "Oh man this is too weird. Hermione? Remind me to never let a girl get tied to me through me getting her pregnant, even if it's you."

Hermione turned Ron's hair color as she nodded and hid behind her hands as she giggled.

_Let's go to our room, love,_ Kurama mentally whispered. _I think Ron Hermione and Harry should talk to Mugen alone about this and what to expect from a fox wolf demon hybrid._

Yuka laughed and followed him. _'Ron looks like a duck when he's confused.'_ She smiled at Kurama. "They were much calmer than I expected..." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah well at least Hiei knows how to explain something like this to Kuwabara the idiot," Kurama said sheepishly. "I swear that boy doesn't know a damn thing about the real world and probably never will because of his stupidity for his cat."

"His cat?" She asked. "He has a cat?"

"Yes he has a cat, but I can't remember its name because I don't concern myself with that stupid stuff," Kurama replied. "Now I don't want you to be up and walking around after the 6th month. Understood?" she nodded against his shoulder. "Good because I don't want this baby to be a premie like I have known so many people to be."

"So there will be three months where all I will be able to do is lay in bed?" She sighed. "Oh well, when you're right you're right." She kissed him._ 'This is going to be fantastic!! I have a husband, and soon I'm going to have a son or daughter ... can this get any better?'_

"Yes lying in bed for three months isn't as bad as some people might think it is. Now that we are here in our room, I suggest that you write down all your classes so that I can go by them and talk with the teachers and get your assignments."

She smiled. _'Yes love.' _She took out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write them down. _'Charms, Transfiguration, Muggle Math,' _she tapped the pen against her chin. _'Um...let me think...oh right! Defense Against the Dark Arts...' _She finished writing them down and handed it to him. _'Here you are love.'_

_Are you sure that these are all your classes, love?_ Kurama asked, looking at the small slip of paper in his hands. _I think that you might have missed the class called divination. But if you don't want to add that class then fine with me but you have also missed..._

Kurama rolled his eyes, went to the bed and kissed Yuka on the forehead before writing down Mugen's Friday class as well as care of magical creatures and potions. He folded it up and put it in a chest pocket so that he could hold it close to his heart. He left the room and went to the library to look some stuff up on what a possible fox wolf demon hybrid might look like and how they would react to certain circumstances.

She sighed and went further under the blankets. She wrapped her tail around her legs and drifted off to sleep.

Kurama arrived at the library and Madame Pince gave him a sour look. He smiled as he went to the forbidden section next to the librarian's desk. He was surprised that she didn't try to stop him. He found the book he was looking for and quickly skimmed through the section on animal demon hybrids and their personalities. He shut the book, put it back on the shelf and went back to the dorm he shared with his pregnant wife. He found her curled up under the covers with her tail curled around herself as if to protect not only herself but the baby as well. He smiled and crawled under the covers whispering to Yuka that he love her.

now that Yuka was finally really showing (being that she was in the ninth month mind you), she was cooped up in the Family Dorm as Kurama dubbed it doing all the work that she has missed for the last 8 months of the pregnancy. Now every time Kurama walked into the dorm a wave of pain hit him hard as his wife's contractions got more frequent and more painful. He went to her on the bed and held her close in his arms.

She clutched his hand and moaned again. "Do you want me to block the link until after the baby is born?" She asked when she saw that she was sharing the pain with him. "It isn't going to feel any better than this." Another contraction stole her breath away.

_No I want you to share as much pain as you can so that you will not be too exhausted to welcome our child into this world, love,_ Kurama answered. _Let's get you to the hospital wing so that Madame Pomfrey can give you a potion to help with the pain._ He gathered her up in his arms and he raced to the hospital wing with every ouch of strength he had from Yuka's painful contractions.

Yuka squeezed her eyes shut and groaned. That one was one of the worse ones. It passed and she sighed. _'Darling, I think this child will be coming very very soon.'_

_Alright just hold on for me for a few more moments,_ he answered.

He pushed himself faster than he ever had in his life and he reached the hospital wing just as Harry Ron and Hermione raced by him to open the doors and alert Madame Pomfrey. The nurse came out of her office and lead Kurama to a bed in the back of the room where she could work in peace apart from Yuka's whimpers of pain. Kurama reminded her to push with everything she had, which she did.

About an hour or so later, Yuka lay panting on the bed with a baby girl resting in her arms.

Yuka smiled at her husband then turned her attention back to her daughter. _'Which name did we decide on? Was it Noelle or Ayo?'_ She ran a finger delicately over the baby's cheek. She smiled at her husband again. _'I hope you aren't too exhausted darling. You said you didn't want me to break the link.' _

_No I am not too tired, darling,_ Kurama said, running his large hand over the baby's small skull. _I think it was Noelle, but which ever name you think suits her best. She is as pretty as you are, love._ He kissed Yuka deeply before planting a feather light kiss on his daughter's small forehead. He smiled at his wife. _I will be in the family dorm waiting for whenever you are ready to come and join me with our child._

"Noelle." She said aloud and kissed her daughters cheek lightly. "My darling Noelle." The baby yawned. Yuka handed her child reluctantly to the awaiting Madame Pomfrey and lay back on the new pillow Hermione had placed behind her. The other one was damp with sweat. _'I will join you in a day or so I believe. Madame Pomfrey wants to watch over me for a bit.'_

_Just make sure that one of the golden trio is there to make sure that she doesn't keep you longer than need be, love,_ Kurama replied, waving over his shoulder at his wife and child. The young hybrid cub seemed to wave back and giggled when Kurama made a worried face at Yuka. _And don't let Noelle out of your sight for too long because she might be prone to do something to the nurse that both of us will regret in the years to come. Now get some rest before you drop Noelle from lack of stamina._

Kurama laughed to himself as Yuka sent a mental slap to the rear end his way. _Thanks._ He left the hospital wing and went back to the Family Dorm to get at least a few hours of sleep after taking most of the pain from Yuka giving birth to Noelle. He knew it was a nasty business because he had seen a girl ever so close to him give birth to a healthy baby boy about 4 years previous. (Toya and Yukina)

Yuka snuggled further into the bed. But while she did, she began establishing a mental link with her daughter.

Upon his arrival at the dorm, Kurama sought out his daughter's consciousness and started to get her used to the idea that she would talk mentally with her parents if she didn't want anyone to know what they were talking about.

Yuka and Kurama found that a hybrid child grew much faster than a normal child did. By two months Noelle could sit up and by six months she could walk and talk a few words. Noelle had the eyes of her father and the hair of her mother. But her curious spirit was all her own. She got into everything she could. And the most fun she had was scaring the students while they did their lessons. Yuka found this intensely agitating. But cute all the same.

Kurama was just as surprised as Yuka was about the growth spurt that their child was going through. He was really surprised at her curiosity and how she scared the other students. _Do you think that we should leave her in the dorm so that she doesn't get into any more trouble?_

Yuka smiled and picked up their daughter. _'No dear. She's just playing.'_

Noelle reached for her father. _'Daddy! Carry me daddy!'_

_Alright, sweetie,_ Kurama answered. _Just don't let me drop you like I have threatened to do so many times before if you don't stop scaring the other students._ He picked her up and carried her into the classroom and sat her on the desk in front of him. She looked so much like her mother it scared him. Her dark locks and his golden eyes, which seemed to be the only thing that Noelle inherited from him and his line. He was happy though that his daughter had some sort of self control about how much she scared the students that were a good 15 to 18 years older than her. Harry, Ron and Hermione had decided to stay at the school for a couple of years so that they could check up on them and Noelle and the rest of the gang.

Yuka came in behind them and sat at the desk. She smiled at her daughter and ran her fingers through her hair.


	6. Greyback and Homework

Chapter 6 - Greyback and Homework

Kurama smiled at his young wife as she ran her fingers through their daughter's thickening hair. He was happy that Yuka didn't die in childbirth like he had feared for so long but she was a strong willed young lady that didn't give up on life so easily. He thought that it was because her father and mother had struggled to bring her up in two different worlds before deciding on creating a new one for their only child. He felt a large wave of love wash over him and he knew that it had come form his daughter and wife at the same time. _I love the both of you very much,_ he told them mentally. Y_uka darling do you think that we could talk to Koenma and get him to watch Noelle for us for a while? I know he is relatively busy with everything that his father leaves him to do but then again he always finds time to check up on us and the golden trio._

Noelle brought up a mental image of Ron and smiled. _'I want to go with Ronny!'_ She smiled at her father. _'Please Daddy?'_

_Alright, you can go with uncle Ronny,_ he answered. _But only if you promise me that will not use his hate of spiders to scare him. Your mother did that to him and he almost died of a heart attack right there in the middle of class. Now I will talk to him that if you bring up anything with spiders, he will tell me and you will regret that you ever did anything. Understood?_

She nodded. _'Okay daddy. No spiders.'_ "O-tay!" She said aloud. Some of the students laughed. She scampered down from the desk and went to look for Ron. She changed into her wolf/fox form and meandered down the hallway. Her two tails swishing in delight.

Ron Hermione and Harry were in the library looking over the things that they had many years before but had forgotten with the passing time since their first year. Harry was brandishing his wand at Ron and was about to do a threatening curse that they were "outlawed" to do during their fifth year when Professor Umbridge was around. They heard loud squealing from Madame Pince, the librarian, as a twin-tailed fox wolf hybrid pup sauntered p to them. The recognized it as Noelle, the child of Yuka and Kurama.

She changed back and hugged Ron's leg. "Hello Ron!" She smiled at him. "Whatcha doing?"

"Um," Ron mumbled. "we're just going over some spells and stuff that we learned a few years ago. You want to help us, Noelle?"

Harry smiled and almost busted out laughing when the young girl latched onto his best friend's leg. Hermione shot him a "laugh and you die!" look that shut him up anyway.

She nodded vigorously. "Please!" In her excitement her ears and tails stayed out. Her tails swished. "I get to learn a spell!" When she was communicating by thought her words were pronounced perfectly. Out loud it wasn't as good.

"Okay then look in that book right there on that table and open it to a page. Read the spell to Harry and he will perform it. Then I will let you try it. Does that sound like a good idea?"

She nodded and flipped through the pages. She came upon one that was supposed to make water turn pink. She pointed to it. "That one!" She said, before sticking her thumb in her mouth.

Ron guessed that she might not be able to pronounce it so he went to it and saw that it was a fairly easy on that was supposed to turn water a pinkish lavender color. He summoned a glass of water and told Harry the incantation. Harry waved his wand and recited the incantation. The water bubbled for a moment before settling down and turning an almost brilliant shade of pinkish lavender. Ron heard Noelle squeal in delight. Ron tapped the glass that the water was in and the glass turned to a glass vial surrounding the water.

"Pretty!" She picked it up. _'May I have it Ron? Please? It's so pretty!'_

"Yes you may have it," Ron answered to her mental question. "Say Harry why don't we go out and teach Noelle about the giant squid in the lake and how we helped you through the Triwizard Tournament a few years ago, mate."

Harry was surprised by the request but accepted it nonetheless. He led Hermione, Ron and Noelle outside to the large lake that was on the school grounds.

_'Squid?' _She asked in confusion. _'What squid?'_ When they got outside she changed to her animal form. It was comfortable for her. Every so often she would leap after a bug. Once she almost ate one but Hermione stopped her.

"The squid that lives in the lake," Harry answered. "It's been there for as long as we've been here right?"

"Yeah," Hermione answered. "I think that it's been there since Dumbledore started as headmaster. I read it in..."

"_Hogwarts, A History,_ we know," Harry said rolling his eyes and smiling at Hermione's bookwormish habits. "Just try not to turn Noelle into another one of you. One is plenty enough if you ask me."

_'Are there pictures in the book?'_ She swatted a grasshopper.

"No," harry answered. "Just a lot of words that no one will ever understand unless you're a brain like Hermione. Then again I don't really know if there are really pictures because if there were Hermione would have interrupted me by now. Let's go to our usual spot under that big old oak tree over there, guys."

She bounded over to the tree. Her tails swishing. Using her claws, she climbed up and peeked down. _'Can you climb the tree?'_

Harry reached for a lower branch and hauled himself up careful not to slip on the slickening dew damp bark. Ron and Hermione watched as their best friend cautiously climbed up after the fox wolf hybrid pup. Harry looked down at the other two and motioned for them to climb up after him and join the party. They were reluctant but followed his lead nonetheless.

On the other hand, Kurama was starting to worry about his daughter and how dangerous she could be to the golden trio if they weren't careful. He felt her in the same tree that Harry Ron and Hermione had studied under so often in their seven year stay here at Hogwarts. he was happy that she at least made some friends amongst the older staff and graduated students that decided to stay and help with leading the new students around when the need arised.

Noelle laughed and climbed higher. _'I can swing! Watch!'_ She hung by her legs and swung upside down.

Harry Ron and Hermione watched with scared looks on their faces as Noelle swung back and forth by her legs. Ron moved to where he was on a branch just below the young fox wolf hybrid is case she fell. Hermione and Harry exchanged a look of concern for their best friend because of the danger he was putting himself in.

Kurama felt Noelle's joy as she swung precariously over Ron's head. He was scared that this would happen and he didn't like the idea that Ron might be hurt after Noelle fell on him and causing him to fall and either get a concussion or break a bone or three. He raced out of the school and toward the tree that seemed to be a favorite spot of any and all students, new and old. He saw that Ron was perched under his daughter and that she was swinging from her legs in the branch over Ron's head.

"NOELLE!! GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTANT! I don't want you to get hurt! And I most certainly don't want Ron to break his neck! Now get down here before your mother finds out about this if she hasn't already!"

Noelle swung up and clambered down the tree. She shifted back into her human form and ran to her father. "Okay daddy!" She hugged his knees and smiled. "Daddy, can Uncle Ron and me go play near Hagrid's old place?" Yuka had run out after Kurama. "What happened? Noelle what were you doing?" She scooped her up into her arms and kissed her cheek. "I felt everyone's horror and saw a picture of Noelle swinging by her legs..."

"Everything's fine dearest," Kurama replied. "And no Noelle you are not allowed to play near Hagrid's old house. The spirit of that big old spider he had is still lingering around there and I don't want him to lure you into the forest alone. I understand that Uncle Ron is able to protect you but he doesn't really like spiders and hasn't since he was about your age, Sweet-Pea."

he saw the whimper start to form on her face before scooping her away from her mother and walking toward the old broken down cabin that used to belong to the old groundskeeper. Hagrid had been gone for years after Harry Ron and Hermione had graduated. The looming presence that he left there was rather comforting but only just because of his grief Dumbledore's death. Kurama was uneasy about letting his daughter out of his sight for more than five minutes at a time now that he knew what she was capable of.

"Yuka darling would you get me a stuffed animal form our room and bring it to me. I think that I will be spending the night out here tonight with our daughter. You should too if you really want to keep an eye on her." he winked and smiled lopsidedly at his wife. "Bring some blankets and a few pillows while you're at it, love."

Yuka nodded and hurried off. "Hagrid's place...at night..." She shuddered. She may have teased Ron with an image of spiders when she had first come to the school but that didn't mean she enjoyed them.

When his wife had started back to the school he saw her shudder with what he felt was fear and he knew that she was thinking of the first day she was at the school and how she had teased Ron with a mental picture of his least favorite eight-legged friend. He smiled again and sent a reassuring emotion to his wife and knew his daughter was mentally soothing her as well. When Kurama found the right spot, he set his daughter down and told her to stay there while he looked around for any lingering spider spirits and whatnot.

Noelle watched her father walk off and quickly put up a mental block. She grinned and stood, clambering around the different areas. Her ear twitched as if sensing a sound she could not hear. She looked up from the small black bug she had been poking and frowned. She couldn't see anything but she could smell it...it smelled funny. Like the ghosts at the school. Her tail puffed up. Ghosts! She ran to her father and clutched his leg whimpering. _'There's something scary Daddy! And it's coming closer!'_ Suddenly she heard a growling sound. It seemed to intertwine with every animal sense she had.

A growl started in her throat. She was more animal than either of her parents. She snapped at the darkness and continued her steady growl. It was growing louder. Suddenly a figure burst from the darkness. It's piercing red eyes burned holes through the small family that stood present. Its foul breath, the odor which Noelle had smelled, wrapped around them, suffocating them. Noelle howled...and the creature replied. Noelle changed into her fox form and barked at the creature, the were wolf.

Yuka grasped Noelle tightly. _'Darling, you had better do something before she decides to go after it.' _She could understand the worried glances he was casting at his daughter. She didn't need telepathy to understand fear.

"Take Noelle back to the school," he ordered. "Harry, Ron, Hermione. Go with her and make sure that you try to keep Noelle away form any doors and windows. If she even looks close to losing control, strap her to a bed post or one of the stone pillars in a bathroom. NOW GO!"

He saw his wife, daughter and Hermione race off to the school but Harry and Ron stayed behind. He knew then that they were facing one of Lupin's fellows. He saw the fear in both faces of the young men on either side of him but they stood their ground because he knew that they knew how to deal with a were wolf like this. The red angry eyes looked back and forth between the three men before him and the three females climbing the sloping grounds back to the castle that would keep Kurama's hybrid daughter safe as well as Yuka and Hermione.

"Harry, Ron. I said for the two of you to go back to the school with Yuka, Noelle and Hermione. I am more than a match for this shrimp of an animal, if you get my drift. Now go before I lose my temper and lash out on you as well as this were wolf."

"We will never leave a friend behind to deal with something this bad even if it meant getting us killed," Harry answered. "Besides, Hermione is the better out of the three of us with a wand. She can summon birds and get them to attack whoever she wants. Right Ron?"

Ron nodded and snorted his disapproval. Kurama knew that it had happened to Ron a few years earlier because of what he said to Hermione about something.

"Alright, fine. If it's your death wish before you turn thirty."

"You all be careful!" Yuka shouted, clutching the growling Noelle to her chest. "Hush! That thing will hurt you darling." Noelle turned to look at Hermione running alongside her.

_'Aunty Mione...Why are you running too?'_ She asked, sticking her thumb in her mouth. They soon reached their room and as soon as she was set on the floor Noelle scampered to the window. "Daddy's still out there." She whimpered, putting one hand on the window. Yuka cast a look to Hermione who scooped up the little girl.

"How about Aunty Mione sings you a song and we go lie down together. Would you like that?" Noelle nodded and laid her head on Hermione's shoulder. "Yes..." She mumbled, closing her eyes. "I don't want daddy getting' a boo-boo though."

Kurama, Harry and Ron were weaving an intricate dance of death that they knew would last until at least dawn. Kurama was the quickest of the three being that he was a fox demon and all. Whenever Kurama would land a blow, Harry and Ron would get the chance to land a blow of their own.

The beast knew that each person was trying to protect their throats and those they cared for the most so every time a bite at the throat presented itself, it snapped its jaws within an inch of the soft flesh covering their throats.

"Hey, Big Mouth," Kurama heard. "Why don't you pick on someone like you instead of mere children?"

Harry, Ron and Kurama spun around to see Lupin starting to change into the werewolf that he was. Kurama knew that it was Mugen Jinoshi that had helped the ex-professor control his changing by making a special potion that only the Headmaster knew how to make.

"How dare you, Greyback," Lupin snarled. "Harry! Ron! Go back up to the school and protect the three women. Kurama and I will handle Greyback. Now, GO!"

Harry and Ron raced up to the school while Lupin finished his shape shifting into a were wolf. Kurama continued to fight Fenrir Greyback while Lupin did this until the ex professor jumped over Kurama's head aiming for Greyback's throat. Now it was Lupin who was helping Kurama weave the Death Dance around Greyback.

By the time dawn arrived, Lupin was starting to transform back into his human self and Kurama was leaning against a tree trying to catch his breath after his all night exertion against the would be Death Eater were wolf. Kurama felt slight tug on his consciousness.

_Yes, love,_ he answered. _We're fine. Just a little exhausted from fighting this were wolf. How is Noelle, by the way?_

Yuka breathed a sigh of relief and sank down onto the bed. Kurama was safe. And so were Harry and Ron. _'She's asleep, darling. Please come back. You know I've never been good with stress. I-I need you in my arms.'_ Being a young mother had been harder work than she had first thought. But every day was worth it. Waking up tucked against her husband and hearing Noelle chat to herself in her room was a blessing she had never thought she would have.

Noelle wasn't really asleep. Instead, she was sitting on her bed with her knees drawn to her chest. The anger, hunger, sadness and...Something she couldn't name she had felt radiating from that were wolf had stirred something within her. Some instinct in her spirit told her that this would not be the last of her encounters. But something told her that it would go better next time. Her eyes were growing heavy as she tugged up the blanket around Aunt Mione and herself. Something told her, next time she would help her father.

_I will be there shortly my dearest,_ Kurama answered. _Just make sure that Harry and Ron get bandaged up and some decent sleep. Besides it's almost dawn so Greyback won't be full werewolf anymore than I am full fox. I love you more than you know, love._

He felt a strange feeling radiating from his daughter. It seemed as if he could feel her growing a little bit each time this feeling came to him. He missed her as much as he missed Yuka, his darling wife.

Yuka took care of her friends when they came in. Ron was instantly questioning about Noelle and she led him into the room the young girl was sleeping. She watched him as he fretted silently about her. _'I wonder if he was ever that protective with Ginny.'_ She thought in the private part of her mind. Once Hermione was awakened, Yuka made sure her daughter remained asleep while the four young adults left the room.

When Yuka went back to the main room, she found Kurama coming in through the door. With a small cry of delight she dashed towards him, enfolding herself in his arms. She trembled against him while he stroked her hair and whispered soothingly in her ear. "She can't leave the grounds. Kurama, what if something happened to her? What if she got hurt?" The young woman tightened her hold on her husband, ignoring the Golden Trio that was quietly conversing some feet away.

Kurama held tightly to Yuka. _If only we could get her away from here, dearest,_ Kurama whispered. _I wish there was a way to get her out of the castle without being followed._

He hated seeing his wife going through so much and he knew what the excessive stress would do to her if it went on any longer. That's when an idea came to him. _Darling, why don't we ask the headmaster to take Noelle away from here and leave her with Koenma-sama? I will make him swear on his throne that he will not harm our darling daughter anymore than I would kill Greyback for attacking her in the first place._

"What?" Yuka cried, aghast. "I could never leave my child! Never!" She said furiously. "Kurama, if she were to leave I would leave with her. What do you think she would do if she were to be forced away?"

"I would never ask you leave her, my love! She is our daughter and I am worried about her safety," Kurama replied. "Besides, Koenma-sama will take very good care of her. I promise, Yuka. I need your strength to help Harry Ron and Hermione defeat Greyback next time he comes lurking around. Please try to understand, darling."

Kurama looked adoringly at his wife of a few years and smiled genuinely. He looked in on his daughter and thought that she looked different. He saw her stretch like the wolf fox hybrid she was and noticed that she looked taller and leaner than she did a few hours earlier.

_Noelle? How could you have grown my darling daughter? I miss the little girl that used to always get herself in trouble. Please come back to me as a little girl._

He could tell that she was curious about why her father was string at her while she slept and he knew better than to stay for more than a minute.

He returned to the common room to see that Koenma was talking with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei and Yuka about something. He snapped his fingers and everyone's attention was on him.

"Hello, Koenma-sama," he said quietly. "How is everything in the underworld? Has Daddy gotten mad at you yet for teleporting his prized Spirit Detective and his friends to a school in England that they knew nothing about? Dammit, answer me you pacifier sucking little twerp!"

Koenma stared at him. Kurama never knew that he could lose his temper like this. He shrugged inwardly and muttered to himself that there was a first time for everything.

Yuka frowned at her husband's outburst. It wasn't like him at all. She walked towards him and took one of his hands in her own. "Darling, there is no need to be so snappish. Noelle is asleep, but she won't be for much longer if you continue to yell like that." She gently laid a kiss on his cheek and smoothed his hair from his eyes. "It is a surprise to see you here, Koenma. What brings you by this way?"

Noelle's eyes fluttered open and she glanced around the room. Although they were whispering, their voices were still loud enough to her ears that they woke her up. She stretched and tugged on her shirt. It seemed to have gotten smaller. She would have to look up growth in hybrids. Her mom and dad's minds stood out clearly in the filled room, and she slipped off of her bed to go visit with them. "Hello everyone." She said shyly, sitting at her parents' feet.

Kurama looked shocked at the fact that his daughter was awake and sitting his and Yuka's feet like nothing was wrong. This calmed him down enough so that he wouldn't be yelling anymore than he had to at the pacifier sucking twerp floating above his head. He looked at Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara with a pathetic apologetic look on his face. He then turned to Koenma and glared at him like he wanted to kill him in some way shape or form.

"Yuka darling, take Noelle and go to the other room," Kurama whispered. "I need to talk to Koenma about something and I don't want Noelle's tender ears to fall prey to the words I am about to use." _please do this for me, Yuka_ he whispered to her mentally. _I promise that you will be thankful for this when the time comes._

Noelle crossed her arms and stood hmphing in the direction of her father. "That's fine. I'm going to go to the library for a while. There's some research I need to do." She said, giving him a quick hug before taking Ron's hand. "Come on, Ronny! You can help. Aunty Hermione likes research, so she'll show me things that simply take up time. With you I know that at least things will go quickly and smoothly." She said with a grin, her ears twitching.

Yuka sighed, defeated, and kissed her husband's cheek again. "Alright, Hun. I'm only a thought away if you need me though. I'll make sure those two don't get in any trouble." She smiled and added as she left the room, _'If you say something we'll both regret, and then it might just be the couch for you tonight.'_

Kurama sighed as his daughter left the room with two of the golden trio, leaving Harry under the scrutinizing gaze of the Japanese boys and the Prince of Judgment. He smiled nervously and left for his dorm.

"Koenma-sama, look I know that you mean well when you sent us here and I am grateful because otherwise I never would have met Yuka, but I need to send both her and Noelle with you so that they can be safe from attacks like with Greyback a few hours ago. I want my wife and child to be safe. I will talk to Professor Jinoshi about you taking her with you so that he doesn't start to fret about losing his adoptive daughter. Please, Koenma-sama, I am practically begging you to do this one thing for me."

Koenma nodded his agreement. "Alright fine. Only let me talk to the Head master and I will see if I can keep better control over my temper with the old man."

With that Koenma vanished with a POP and a puff of smoke. Kurama grabbed a shirt off the floor and began to wring it in his clawed hands. Hiei laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered something to him that only he could relate to.

"Please understand that I have felt this way once too, my friend," he said. "Koenma knows what he's doing when it comes down to the safety of the people that matter to those he has sworn to protect. Please, Kurama. I know how you feel."

Kurama nodded at his best friend and smiled at the rest of the group before him. "I'm tired and want to get some sleep before I get around to moving Yuka and Noelle around tomorrow."

They nodded and left the room so that Kurama could call out to Yuka and Noelle telling that that it was alright for them to come back in. _Yuka darling,_ Kurama whispered. _I am ready for you and Noelle to return to me for the night._

Yuka happily returned to her husband's side. In only a few moments she was in his arms again, nuzzling his cheek. "I don't want to leave you..." She murmured sadly, tears in her eyes. "But I know what is safest for us all. Won't you come with us? Please darling, I'll be so lonely without your face next to mine every morning." She laid a tender kiss on his lips, completely ignoring the others. "Noelle will miss you terribly as well." As if on cue, their daughter came up beside them.

"Mom, Daddy, I want to go back to the library for a while if you don't mind. I've been in Hogwarts for a long time, and if we're going someplace new I need to know about it. Right? Oh! And I found out that my growth spurts should stop in a few months. I have more animal DNA than you both, so I not only grow on their scale but yours as well. Isn't that neat?" The young girl was beaming, her chocolate eyes sparkling with delight. She had gotten more facts than she thought she would. Her tails danced behind her before she finally calmed down. When she did, they remained a few inches above the ground.

Kurama nodded at the fact that his daughter was getting to be so smart at the age that she was at. The brief kiss with Yuka almost surprised him but he kept his cool. He was surprised about the fact that Yuka wanted him to go with them as well. His love for her almost overcame his senses. He knew that in order to keep his wife and child out of harm's way, he would have to talk them into going with Koenma. He even doubted that Professor Jinoshi would let his adoptive daughter out of his sight for a day much less indefinitely.

"Everything will be fine, Yuka darling," he answered. "Just give Koenma-sama a chance to talk to Dad about you staying with him until I know for a fact that you are safe from Greyback and all of the other freelance Death Eaters that are still around after Voldemort was defeated. I promise that I will see and Noelle soon, my love. Noelle, do as your mother tells you or I will have to ask Uncle Koenma to give you a proper spanking. Do you understand me, Noelle Minamino?"

He glared at his daughter for a minute before she smiled mischievously causing him to laugh and the others soon followed suit. Kurama, Yuka and Noelle left the room and went to the special room that Father Jinoshi had given them just before Noelle was born. Kurama loved the view that it gave them of the school lake. If he was careful enough, on some mornings, just as dawn was cracking over the eastern horizon, he stand by the window or sit in the windowsill and stare at the calm waters disturbed only by the occasional prod of the Giant Squid.

Noelle sighed and nodded. She didn't want to leave the school, she knew so many people! But her father was older and wiser, and always looked out for her. Her tails swished back and forth as she thought about it. She would be happy to see Uncle Koenma and hang out with him for a while, but not without her father.

Yuka bit her lip and swallowed back a string of protests. Her life outside of Hogwarts had been hard and tiring. In it, she had met the love of her life and began a family! She wanted it to grow, but safely. She knew her husband was right. "If you think it's best to leave...then..." She took a deep breath and buried her face in his shirt. "Then I'll be strong and look after Noelle. How soon will you be able to come?"

"I'm not sure," he answered. "Just promise me that you will be strong until I arrive. I am sure that Koenma will take care of both of you. And besides, he knows how to keep those that are closest to him safe from anything that comes through the Doors of Judgment. Noelle, like I told you before, listen to your mother otherwise your punishment will be severe enough that you won't want to disobey an authoritative position."

He pushed her toward her bedroom door and pried his wife from around his middle. Every time she did that, he felt like she would cracks his ribs in more than one place. He looked at her and smiled before stripping out of his top and sliding under the sheets.

Noelle raised an eyebrow and nodded before scampering away to her own bedroom. She quickly put up a mental block and buried into the blankets of her bed. She breathed a sigh and yawned. She would leave them be.

Yuka smiled at her husband as he slipped into the bed. She removed her dress and slipped under the blankets with her. Well, if he did this every time he went somewhere she wouldn't mind too much.

Kurama snuggled with his wife before drifting off to sleep. He dreamed a dream that was like no other. He was walking through the Underworld as if he were going toward Koenma's office. Every time he took a step, he felt like he was being pulled backwards toward something. He looked over his shoulder to see that something was attached to his waist. It just so happened that it wasn't one of his rose whips like he used to use in his days as a master thief. He tried desperately to untie the worn leather like rope from around his waist, but it seemed the more he struggled the tighter it got.

He sat up quickly, sweat running down the sides of his face and his spinal column. He took a deep breath and checked to see if there was anything tied around his waist other than his wife's thin muscled arms. He smiled to see that everything was as it should have been except for the fact that he had woken Yuka up without realizing it. She sat beside him and ran a hand up and down his back.

_I am sorry for waking you, love,_ he whispered to her. _I just hope that Noelle is alright with being away from me for so long. I promise that I will be there as soon as I know that everything is safe for you two to return here. Please promise me that you will stay out of the way of danger. And I don't mean just for me. Do it for our family._

Dreams were the only thing that she didn't receive through their link. Perhaps it was because both of their minds were so busy; they didn't have time to unconsciously send anything through. Still, she did receive a mental scream and a jump. She jerked to a sitting position, growling. Her lip curled back over her teeth, now fangs, and then realized that there was no intruder. She calmed herself and placed her hands on her husband's back and arm. "What happened? What's wrong?" She asked, her eyes quickly flitting over him. No wounds, no new formed scars. Yuka breathed a sigh of relief. So it had just been a bad dream! "Of course, darling. Of course I'll keep us safe." She tenderly kissed his cheek and lay back down. "Come back to sleep, Kurama dear."

He lay back down and tried to get back to sleep. As hard as he tried he couldn't so he just lay there, thoughts of finding a better way of keeping his family safe running through his mind. He shielded as much as he could before he finally drifted off.

After what seemed like only a few hours later, a bell rung out over the grounds signaling the beginning of Monday classes. He groaned and slipped out of bed, pulling on a fresh uniform and one of the scarlet and gold robes that Father Jinoshi had left for him and his friends. He grabbed a book and pad of parchment, shoving a quill, bottle of ink and his wand into an inside pocket of his robes. He raced out of the room while hiding all of his animal parts.

Just as he reached the Transfiguration classroom, the warning bell had begun to rung. He took his seat next to a sixth year student and smiled, hoping that the young one wouldn't be scared of the Fox demon sitting next to him. Professor McGonagall started her lecture about transfiguring another human being into an animal. He took notes and practiced the proper wand movements before she let them have a go at each other. Kurama's partner was a tall lanky sixth year with bluish black hair, green eyes and fluid like movements. After getting his partner transfigured into a black panther, the teacher congratulated him and turned his partner back into a human. This went on for the remainder of the class before the bell signaling lunch rang out. He shoved his things into their places and raced out of the room with his books and notepad tucked under his arm. He couldn't wait until he saw his beloved Yuka again, even if it was for an hour. Then it occurred to him that they had both afternoon classes together.

_Yuka! We have classes together this afternoon and I was wondering if you would help me with my Transfiguration homework during lunch,_ he sent to her just as he was entering the Great Hall. _We have to write a paper on the proper wand movements and its due by next Thursday. If you help me, then I will help you with whatever homework you have._

Yuka woke when the morning bells went off. Dressing in her clean uniform, she happily woke her daughter and prepared her things for her classes. She gathered her supplies together and swept her hair back into a ponytail.

Yuka went to charms with Harry, giving the sixth year next to her what she hoped was a warm, warning smile. The girl paled and shuddered when Yuka's ears suddenly appeared and twitched; then vanished. Harry gave her a warning look which she quickly mimicked. She was skilled like her husband and the golden trio, everyone knew it. Although most didn't admit to the fact.

As she headed towards the Great Hall, Kurama's silken voice played across the fibers of her mind like the skilled hands of an experienced piano player. She nodded and happily sought him out. Noelle had finally been permitted to eat in the Great Hall with her parents, but she preferred the other students...and they seemed to prefer her.

The ease with which Noelle slipped into any conversation was astounding and inviting. First years and above seemed drawn to the young girl, not realizing her age until they asked her year. She threw her parents a smile and waved before turning back to her friends.

Yuka took her place beside Kurama and sent him a wave of affection. "So, you're having trouble with your homework? I'm having a bit of difficulty with my Muggle studies again. Do you know who Vlad the Impaler was? He's almost as horrible as you know who. He had goats eat people's feet!" She shuddered and drew closer to him.

Kurama smiled at his daughter before turning back to his wife, who just so happened to be practically glued to his side. He turned to look over her shoulder at the page she was on. It had a picture of a vile looking man with long greasy hair and a thin goatee trailing down into the picture frame. Kurama looked at the caption to see that it read "Vlad the Impaler, circa 1800s."

"Can't say that I do, Love," he answered. "I think that there was a local legend about him written by one Bram Stoker. I never finished reading it because it got too boring. Too many descriptions about places things and people. I was hoping for something with a little more excitement, you know? Other than that I have never heard of him. Why not ask Hermione? She's in that class isn't she?"

He pulled out his Transfiguration notes and showed them to his wife. After pulling out a spare pad of parchment, Kurama started to write a paper about the proper wand movements of how to transfigure a human into an animal. He knew that he hated this class for a reason. He always had the hardest time keeping up with the work that McGonagall gave them at the end of each class period. But at least he had Yuka to help him with what he couldn't figure out on his own.


	7. Japanese Holiday

Chapter 7 - Japanese Holiday

Yuka smiled at him and let her tail slip into view. It was more comforting to work with Transfiguration when she was more close to what they were working with. Shifting from one thing to another was fun.

"Alright, you need to turn the wand this way..." she explained, pulling out her own wand to show him.

She waved it through the air, glancing at their daughter. Out of habit she moved her wand to tighten the girl's pigtails. The girl stiffened, and turned to look back at her parents. Noelle playfully stuck out her tongue, then turned back to her friends. She loved listening to their stories of the world. She had never been beyond Hogwarts.

"So Harry Potter is your uncle?" one of the first years asked.

Noelle smiled and nodded, quite proud of herself. "Not really, but he's a close friend of my mum and dad. So are Ron and Hermione." That sparked another lively round of conversation.

Yuka watched their child for a moment longer before turning to her husband and slyly blocking their shared connection with Noelle. _What if we were to go on a holiday? Noelle would like to see Japan. And we haven't seen your friends for quite some time. Harry, Ron and Hermoine can come along as well._

_Yeah, we can go to Japan for the holidays,_ Kurama replied. _Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara would love to see Noelle. Besides, I don't think that Harry, Ron and Hermione have ever been to Japan._

He smiled as she tightened their daughter's pigtails and continued to show him how to move his wand. He knew that Noelle would love to see where her father was from and he knew that Yuka would enjoy spending time with Koenma and the gang before classes started up for the Spring Semester. Right when she went to show him how to finish the wand movements, he went and nuzzled her cheek causing her to giggle as his breath tickled her skin.

Mugen Jinoshi, Headmaster of Hogwarts, watched the scene unfold at the Gryffindor table from his chair at the head table. He snuck a glance as his other teachers to see that Professor Snape, after his restoration as Potions Master, was smirking at the scene and Professor McGonagall were smiling at the two love birds. He looked to his other side to see that Hagrid, the Groundskeeper and the Professor of the Magical Creatures class, was just sitting down to enjoy his meal as was young Harry at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione sat on either side of the Boy Who Lived and drew him into a heated debate about something that Mugen could only guess was about Quidditch.

Noelle glanced in her parents' direction with a frown. Suddenly they were quiet. Not that they had stopped laughing and joking, but their minds were silent. What were they planning? When she saw her "uncles" and "aunt" at their table she jumped up with a smile to say hello. They were obviously in the middle of a heated discussion, but as she neared them she realized it was only about Quidditch. She had heard other students compare it to things like soccer and rugby, but she unfortunately only had other people's memories to go off of. She had never been off of the Hogwarts campus, unless it was to go shopping with her mum. In a flash she had snuggled up beside Ron.

"Uncle Ron, why aren't mummy and daddy letting me hear them?" She asked, playing with the hem of his robe.

Yuka giggled, losing her train of thought. The wand settled back into its place in the sleeve of her robe and she linked her fingers with Kurama's. A broad smile blossomed and she gently kissed his cheek. She was always grateful that they were able to not only continue their education at Hogwarts, but still have a family. Her bright eyes followed the path her daughter took to her other friends and she sighed happily.

"Kurama, thank you." She looked up into his eyes, her grin still in place. "Thank you for this wonderful gift. A family is more than I could ever ask for."

Ron was trying to explain to Noelle that her parents needed time to themselves so that they could not only get their assignments done but also so that they could have time to arrange things without her knowing about it. Ron continued to listen to his two best friends' debate about the importance of duty and the importance of coaching the newest Gryffindor Quidditch team. Hermione became exasperated and threw her hands up in defeat because she knew that trying to debate with Harry was just as difficult as if she were arguing with a brick from the castle's outer walls. Ron smiled when Harry turned to him and gave the thumbs up sign.

"As soon as we finish up with our meal I want the Gryffindor Team out on the field running through the training exercises that I had assigned them last week. Care to join me, guys? You can come too if you want Noelle. But only under the condition that you don't mess with the players because I don't want them to become distracted from what they need to do, alright?"

The young demon hybrid nodded at her "uncle" with so much enthusiasm that he thought that she might break her neck. He cupped her still chubby face to keep her head from rolling across the floor and laughed at her childish innocence. She smiled at him and knew that he was happy to be one of the two godfathers to her.

"I promise to not do anything, Uncle Harry," she replied. "I just want to see them flying around on their brooms and play Quidditch. Can Mommy and Daddy come too? I want then to see the team."

Harry nodded and looked down the table at Yuka and Kurama.


End file.
